


Five Things I Should Have Done Differently in Tipa

by Blizzarin



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles
Genre: Humour, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzarin/pseuds/Blizzarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short humourous blurb about the crystal caravan's members reflecting on their adventures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things I Should Have Done Differently in Tipa

Five Things We Should Have done Differently This Year...

1) Moscet Manor  
We really should have just knocked on the door and asked for the crystal tree. Sure the master of the house was an angry Gigas, but now there is an injured angry Gigas, a starving and raving mad Lamia, and a bunch of dead Tonberry Cooks.

2) Conall Corach  
Lets not run in straight lines again. Zombie Dragon likes to use linear breath attack to turn everyone to stone. As much as I think our caravan deserves a statue of ourselves, I'd rather be alive to see the statue instead of being the statue

3)Answering Mail  
It pains me to admit this, but I really should have been nicer to my little sister during that first letter. Sure it was all scribble and random letter combination, but if I had been nicer then, I'd probably be getting Mythril from her instead of stripped apples....

4)Ribena Te Ra  
If you have the challice, just keep moving. Do not stop, do not try to cast a firaga spell. Do not try to heal your allies. They have their own healing items and weapons for that

5)Mushroom Forest  
I regret dropping that stash of Miracle Grow in the forest, thinking it was helping the environment. Normal Malboros are pain enough. Watching one grow to ten times its normal size almost instantaneously... more so.


End file.
